


Chit Chat

by Crowsister



Series: Rough Draft Babbling of Daughters & Decisions [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsister/pseuds/Crowsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiadri has a chat with her old friend from SIS Academy, Jonas Balkar, about how the office has been since she left to become a Jedi. Part of Angels & Acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chit Chat

Kaiadri moved through the bar, Brishkah settling himself at a table by the door. She knew he’d pick a sniper position, somewhere he could watch without being involved in her business. Uninvolved until he saw fit to be involved was how Brishkah took to being around Kaiadri out of combat.

She ordered a drink, sitting down at the bar. The bartender, a Duros man, set down the drink (glass clattering against counter-top, a practiced move he could use to break the glass to make a weapon. Name tag said Plono, scar across his bottom lip. Cathar bite). “Paid for by the waving human two tables behind you, ‘gainst the wall,” Plono stated, pointing over Kaiadri’s shoulder. She picked up the glass, looking around and seeing a familiar sight.

Jonas Balkar with a poodoo eating grin. She felt like she was sneaking out after classes all over again.

She snorted, getting up from her barstool and moving to his table. “You could’ve just called me over, Jonas,” she teased, sitting down across from him.

“More fun this way, you don’t get prep-time,” Jonas replied. “Besides, figure I owe one to the Jedi Hero. Or Barsen’thor, whatever they’re calling you these days.”

“Barsen’thor. They’re calling me Warden of the Order. A protector. I just did what I was told to do.”

“Didn’t have to save those researchers over those Jedi artifacts on Taris. Could’ve killed all those infected Jedi instead of cleaning ‘em up and bringing them in for a fair trial.”

“Someone’s a fan,” Kaiadri replied, raising her eyebrows at him over her glass.

“Funnily enough, it’s not me. And if I told you who in the office was your number one fan, I’d be picking spam out of my inbox for the next year. Maybe worse.”

Kaiadri snorted, taking another sip of her drink. “Uh huh. So Theron’s keeping tabs on me while he’s stuck on time out.”

“You didn’t hear that from me. Though, to be fair, everyone on Analysis Rotation is keeping a tab on you in the stretches between reports from fielders.” Jonas winked at a waitress as she set his drink down. “Theron’s just...vocal about it.”

“Don’t tell me he’s jealous that I’m out and about while he’s on Rotation. I’m not even under SIS jurisdiction anymore, they couldn’t put me on Rotation if they tried.” She rolled her eyes, sighing softly as she put her glass down.

“He’s never outright said he’s jealous, but that’s the feel I’m getting from him. It’s fueling the bets around the office.” Jonas chuckled as Kaiadri groaned.

“There’s still bets about _that_? About me and Theron...y’know, _dating_? I’m a Jedi now, I’m not supposed to...to do _that_.”

“It’s spiked since now it’s forbidden Jedi romance. The scenario with the biggest credit pool right now is that you two get together on a high stakes mission. And kiss as something is exploding.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“...how much money do you have in the betting pool?” Kaiadri asked slowly, leaning back in her chair and transitioning into a glare.

“About...fifty credits. I also bet money that the kid’s gonna be named after me and that I’d be god-father, but that bet’s only got two credits to it. Also, another fifty on your first real date together being during a mission. You’re both workaholics, I figure that’s pretty safe.”

“There’s bets on our kid and we’re not even together. I’m not even faintly surprised,” she remarked, gulping down the rest of her drink. “Thanks for the drink. Anything else to pow-wow about before I leave?”

“Nope, I think for my health I’m going to shut up before you get your Trandoshan to chase me around a bit,” Jonas replied. “Though, for non-betting reasons, I think you should pop a message at Theron. Give him something to think about rather than have him glaring the caf machine into submission.”

“I’ll make an attempt, but I’m not promising anything. Good night, Jonas. It was good seeing you, frustration about ex-coworkers aside.”

“S’always good seeing your grumpy face. I’ll tell Theron you said hi.”


End file.
